Tidus
is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy X, a rising star blitzball player from Zanarkand. After the gargantuan monster known as Sin attacks his hometown, Tidus is transported to the world of Spira. Lost, confused, and seemingly out of place, Tidus meets a newly-fledged summoner named Yuna, and her guardians. Yuna is to set out on a pilgrimage in an attempt to put an end to Sin, and by joining Yuna on her pilgrimage, Tidus hopes he will find his way home. Yuna is the main protagonist in Final Fantasy X-2, but her relationship with Tidus works as the prime motivation for her to start her quest. Since Tidus is never directly referred to by name in audible dialogue, instead being referred to using impersonal pronouns (you, him, new guy, brudda), the pronunciation of his name among fans is sometimes unclear, although the expected Japanese pronunciation should be Tee-das/Tee-dusu. This was confirmed in dialogue from Kingdom Hearts, which features him in a cameo, and was also confirmed in an interview with James Arnold Taylor who did Tidus's English voice. Tidus's name is pronounced Tee-Dus in English-language trailers and commercials released prior to the game. In Kingdom Hearts II, although Tidus doesn't appear, Selphie mentions him, pronouncing his name as Tie-dus, confusing the issue further. Though ostensibly unrelated to either, the pronunciation of his name among fans may be affected by its resemblance to the English word "tide" and the given name "Titus". However, in the English release of Dissidia Final Fantasy, all characters in-game refer to him as Tee-dus. In Final Fantasy Personallity and Appearance Tidus has disheveled blond hair that is brown in his childhood flashbacks, and sometimes appears silverish in some FMVs of Final Fantasy X. He wears the logo of his blitzball team as a silver pendant, and otherwise dresses in the usual blitzball player's uniform. The logo of Zanarkand Abes is printed on his right trouser-leg. Tidus puts his own flair on the regular blitzball player's outfit by having one shorter and one longer trouser-leg, similar to Jecht, who wore a sash on his right side over a pair of shorts. Tidus wears yellow and brown shoes, a gauntlet in his left hand and a black glove in the other, a yellow jacket with a white hood and a blue pauldron and armor over his left arm. The dark dungaree-type outfit he wears over his other clothes is fastened with a black belt that has a metal chain. Tidus is a youthful teen with an upbeat and carefree attitude who at first appears childish. He turns more serious when things get hectic, and despite his carefree ways, conceals a troubled past. Tidus is sensitive and even when giving an emotional response to most of his arguments, he tends to give a good rationale, for example, when he explains to Yuna about his views on the Yevon faith. Having been picked on throughout his childhood by his blitzball-playing father motivated Tidus to become a blitzball player himself. To Tidus's dismay, he still resembles his father who tended to deny his position, take things easy, and never worry about the present situation leaving things for the morrow, a trait Tidus despised about him. Tidus's similarities with his father are pointed out by Auron who says Tidus is "the one running away". A lot of Tidus's personality is shaped by the comments he used to receive from his father, and how he grew up to resent him. Despite having been verbally offensive, at heart, Jecht was proud of his son and his resolve. As the story develops, Tidus must confront his childhood and his relationship with his father. Living out his new life in Spira, Tidus matures and changes from a self-centered and outspoken athlete to a selfless hero. This theme is hinted in the flashbacks of when Jecht helped defeat Sin in his own pilgrimage, as well as in a conversation between Yuna and Tidus, where Yuna states defeating Sin and bringing happiness to Spira makes any price worthwhile and how at the game's conclusion, Tidus has come around to her way of thinking. 'Story' Tidus, a citizen of Zanarkand, is about to play blitzball in the Jecht Memorial Cup - a tournament in honor of his lost father who mysteriously vanished ten years ago while on a blitzball training expedition out at sea. A successful blitzball player, people talked about how his skills were unequaled, which left pressure on Tidus to match, if not surpass, his father's skill. During the tournament Zanarkand is attacked by Sin, an immense creature shrouded in water. The city is destroyed in its path but Tidus escapes before the blitzball stadium collapses. Tidus teams up with Auron, Jecht's old friend and Tidus's mentor, and together they fight their way to Sin. Auron drags Tidus into the monster's depths, claiming this is the beginning of his story. Tidus awakens in the Baaj Temple area in the world of Spira where he runs into the eccentric salvager race, the Al Bhed. He befriends an Al Bhed girl named Rikku and tells her about his life in Zanarkand, as well as his career as the star player of the Zanarkand Abes. Rikku is reluctant to believe him, asking if he breathed in Sin's toxin, which is known to induce amnesia. After Tidus claims he is telling the truth, Rikku decides to take his word, but not before telling him a thousand years have passed since Zanarkand's destruction. Rikku tells Tidus that since Zanarkand is a holy place it would be wise not to tell any Yevonites about his life there. After being knocked off the ship by another Sin attack, Tidus awakens at the shores of Besaid Island. Tidus meets Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs blitzball team, who is impressed by Tidus's talent. Like Rikku, Wakka is unnerved to hear Tidus's claim to hail from Zanarkand. Tidus decides to stick with the story of being a victim of Sin's toxin, lest people think of him a heretic. Wakka takes Tidus back to the village with him and in the village temple they learn an apprentice summoner has not returned from the Cloister of Trials. Worried the summoner may be in danger, Tidus rushes in despite the priest's warning about obeying the precepts of Yevon. Wakka finds Tidus near the entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth. Wakka tells Tidus about the fayth and the temples: only summoners and guardians (such as Wakka) can go in and face the trials. Tidus meets the summoner Yuna, who has just completed the trials, and her accompanying guardians, Lulu and Kimahri Ronso. Afterwards, Tidus gets a chance to talk with Yuna who invites him to come along on her pilgrimage. That night Tidus awakens after a dream where his father was putting him down, to hear Lulu berating Wakka. Lulu claims Wakka is only interested in Tidus because he reminds him of his younger brother, Chappu, who was a member of the Crusaders, a group determined to defeat Sin, but was killed the previous year. The next day, Yuna leaves on her journey to defeat Sin with her guardians Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri, and with Tidus tagging along as Wakka plans to take him to a blitzball tournament in Luca in hopes someone might recognize him there. As they sail to Kilika, Tidus gets to know Yuna, who believes he is truly from Zanarkand, because Jecht told her the same thing when she was younger. Tidus is disturbed by the knowledge his father had arrived in Spira, and Yuna tells him Jecht helped her father, High Summoner Braska, by becoming his guardian. When Tidus tells her Jecht disappeared from Zanarkand ten years ago, Yuna says it was the day Jecht arrived in Spira since that was also when she first met him. Soon after, the boat falls under attack from Sin. The group fights off Sin and its spawn but after they arrive at Kilika Port they find it destroyed by Sin. Yuna performs a sending, a ceremony which sends the spirits of the dead to the Farplane. After acquiring Ifrit in the Kilika Temple, the party arrives at Luca and the annual Blitzball World Championship, with Tidus learning his new team, the Besaid Aurochs, are the butt of the tournament, having a twenty-three-year losing streak. Tidus meets Grand Maester Mika and the newest Maester, Seymour Guado, a man who is half-human and half-Guado. During the blitzball tournament Tidus teaches Yuna how to whistle, and if she ever does so he promises to come running. Kimahri's old rivals, Biran and Yenke Ronso, pick a fight with him and when Tidus goes to help him, Yuna is kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches. Tidus and Kimahri chase after them, and with Lulu guiding them to the Al Bhed ship, they rescue her. It is revealed Yuna is half-Al Bhed on her mother's side, and before the group returns to the tournament, Lulu warns Tidus not to tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage as Wakka "never had much love for the Al Bhed". The Aurochs play against Luca Goers in the final match and Tidus takes Wakka's place in the game at first, but switches out after the crowd chants for Wakka to return. After the game the stadium is attacked by fiends. Tidus and Wakka fight them off and run into Auron. They are outnumbered, but Seymour summons the aeon Anima to destroy the fiends. Auron offers his services to Yuna as a guardian and unexpectedly tells Tidus Sin is Jecht but Tidus refuses to believe it. Before the group continues onward, Yuna officially makes Tidus her guardian. She tries to cheer him up by teaching him how to smile even if he's feeling sad. Yuna tells him Sin is humankind's punishment for their vanity that will not go away unless they have atoned and explains about the Final Aeon, the only way to destroy Sin, which lays in wait in the Zanarkand ruins. At the end of Mi'ihen Highroad, Tidus and the group are blocked by the Crusaders planning for "Operation Mi'ihen" where the Crusaders and the Al Bhed join forces to lure Sin into a trap and destroy it with a machina cannon supposedly as powerful as the aeons. The Crusaders let Yuna's group through under Maester Seymour's orders. Sin attacks and reduces the Crusaders to ashes. Tidus chases after the monster, begins to have visions of his father and wakes up near the Djose Highroad, where Yuna is sending the fallen soldiers to the Farplane. Tidus meets up with Auron and is again told Sin is Jecht and that the reason Sin showed up was to see his son. Auron tells Tidus Jecht wanted to show him his power so Tidus would kill him. The group crosses the Moonflow on a shoopuf and Wakka shows Tidus a sunken city. Tidus learns more about Spira's history and the Machina War from 1000 years ago. Yuna is kidnapped by the Al Bhed and Tidus and Wakka save her from a machina robot. Tidus meets with Rikku again, relieved his first friend in Spira is still alive, and is startled she was the one controlling the machina that kidnapped Yuna. Rikku joins the group as Yuna's guardian, keeping her identity as an Al Bhed a secret from Wakka. Maester Seymour's home of Guadosalam lies on the way of the pilgrimage, so the group briefly stops there and is welcomed by the Maester. Seymour has become fixated on Yuna, fueling Tidus's dislike for him in light of his own growing feelings towards her. Seymour proposes to Yuna asking her to marry him for the good of Spira. She takes her time to decide and consult with the others, and they visit the Farplane, the gathering place for departed spirits. Within the Farplane, one will see images of their deceased loved ones triggered by their memories. Yuna, unaware of Sin's identity, notes to Tidus that Jecht must still be alive since he doesn't appear on the Farplane. When his mother appears, Tidus realizes what caused his resentment towards his father to increase, since he blames Jecht for her death and how she barely looked at him whenever Jecht was around. Upon exiting, the "ghost" of Jyscal Guado escapes the Farplane to give Yuna a message. After Yuna sends him, a sphere drops from Jyscal's clothing, which she takes. While crossing the Thunder Plains the party stops at Rin's Travel Agency and Yuna checks out a room. Tidus walks through the hall when he hears a man speaking in Yuna's room. As he tries to listen the door opens and he falls into the room, catching Yuna viewing at the sphere showing Seymour's deceased father, Jyscal Guado. Yuna explains the sphere is Jyscal's will and says to "take care of my son". Yuna decides to accept Seymour's proposal and travel to Macalania, where Seymour awaits her answer. At Macalania Temple they find out from Jyscal's sphere that Seymour had killed his father to gain the title of Maester. As they confront Seymour they are forced into battle and Seymour is killed. Before Yuna can perform a sending, his body is taken away by Tromell, who brands them traitors for killing a Maester. Before the Guado can apprehend Tidus and the others, Sin whisks them away, and they are washed up in the deserts of Bikanel Island. With Yuna missing, Rikku guides her friends to Home, the Al Bhed's sanctuary, in the hopes of finding her there. Yuna is not found and Tidus is told the truth about the pilgrimage: summoning the Final Aeon destroys Sin, but the aeon will kill the summoner as well. Tidus suffers an emotional meltdown and swears to find a way to keep Yuna alive. Rikku takes Tidus and the others to the Al Bheds' airship, the Fahrenheit, where they meet Cid, leader of the Al Bhed, Rikku's father and Yuna's uncle. They proceed to Bevelle, where Yuna is being forced into marrying the now-unsent Seymour. Tidus and the rest of the guardians crash the procession, but cannot stop it. After the ceremony, Seymour commands the Warrior Monks to finish them off, but Yuna jumps from the balcony, summons Valefor mid-air, escaping to the Chamber of the Fayth, where she receives the aeon Bahamut. The group is tried for killing Seymour and siding with the Al Bhed, named traitors of Yevon, and sentenced to the dungeons of Via Purifico. Tidus, along with Rikku and Wakka, fight off underwater fiends and escape the chamber. When they are reunited at the entrance, they confront Seymour and his guardians, with one of them carrying the now-dead Wen Kinoc. Seymour claims he has saved him from life and reveals his plans on using Yuna to become the next Sin and destroying Spira, "saving" everyone from fear and suffering. The party defeats Seymour and retreats to Macalania Woods where Yuna, her faith shaken, departs to the forest spring. Tidus follows her and reveals he knows the truth behind the Final Summoning and apologizes for talking about life after defeating Sin. Tidus attempts to convince Yuna to abandon her pilgrimage and stay with him, and though Yuna considers it at first, she is ultimately unable to abandon her duty to Spira. Tidus comforts her and they share a passionate kiss under a full moon. The next morning, Tidus, Yuna, and the others continue on their journey toward Zanarkand, and in the meantime, Tidus and Rikku try to come up with a plan to save Yuna. As the party approaches Zanarkand, another disquieting fact is revealed: Tidus, Jecht and the Zanarkand they come from are dreams of the fayth, ordered into existence after the real Zanarkand's destruction. The fayth want Tidus to defeat Sin permanently so they can finally rest, but if he complies, the dream will end and Tidus himself will disappear. However, all is not lost, as Tidus is left with these words by the fayth of Bevelle: "You have been touched by Sin... you're more than just dreams now". The party sets up camp in the ruins' outskirts and Tidus recounts his tale to the others. He makes it all the way to the present without interruption, but is lost for anything to say after that. When the party reaches Zanarkand, they witness visions of the past through pyreflies, including Seymour's childhood and the last chapters of Braska's pilgrimage. The group learns from Lady Yunalesca, the first summoner to defeat Sin who now resides as an unsent in the Zanarkand Ruins to grant the Final Aeon to summoners who complete their pilgrimage, that Sin is Jecht because the Final Aeon is dead, and a guardian close to the summoner will have to sacrifice him or herself to become the fayth for a new one, as Jecht did. After the Final Aeon pierces Sin's armor Yu Yevon, the being at Sin's core, possesses the Final Aeon and transforms it into a new Sin, thus continuing the cycle. Yunalesca leaves the group to decide which guardian will be sacrificed into becoming the new fayth for the Final Aeon, but Tidus wants to break the "spiral of death", as Yuna does not wish to sacrifice any of her friends. Yunalesca becomes dismayed at the party's unwillingness to follow the rites of the pilgrimage and offers to end their suffering through death. The party sees a vision of Auron from the past confronting Yunalesca, grief-stricken over Braska's death and Jecht's transformation. Yunalesca killed Auron, making him presently an unsent. As the present Auron rallies his team to fight Yunalesca, and Tidus tells Yuna to see their story through together. A fierce battle ensues, and Yunalesca is defeated. Without Yunalesca, the Final Aeon cannot be attained, and summoners will never be able to temporarily defeat Sin again. Auron tells Tidus he was an unsent all along, his spirit unable to rest because of the promises he made to Jecht and Braska. The party leaves Zanarkand without the Final Aeon, but still determined there is another way to defeat Sin. The team boards the airship and plans the next move: if Yuna can defeat the current Final Aeon, Yu Yevon will be left spiritually and ecumenically vulnerable, which is when the party can destroy him. To do this, they must invade the hulk of Sin's body and destroy Yu Yevon from the inside. Seymour, determined to become the new Sin no matter what, attempts to stop them, but the party defeats him, leaving him weak enough for Yuna to finally send. As they travel further inside Sin, they encounter Jecht, Tidus's father and Braska's Final Aeon. Jecht tells Tidus he is proud of his son for becoming the man he is now, and though it's difficult for Jecht to say, Tidus can tell his father loves him. As Jecht transforms into his aeon form, Tidus and the others attack and defeat him, releasing him from Yu Yevon's possession. Tidus urges Yuna to summon her remaining aeons and defeat Yu Yevon once and for all. Yu Yevon possesses each of the aeons in turn, and the group defeats each one until Yu Yevon has nowhere left to hide. Tidus reveals he will vanish once they defeat Yu Yevon, but says "I know it's selfish, but this is my story!" After Yu Yevon has been killed, the fayth depart to the Farplane, relieved and thankful. Being a dream of the fayth himself, Tidus must meet the same fate. As he starts to fade, he apologizes to Yuna for not being able to show her his Zanarkand and bids a tearful farewell to his friends. As Tidus walks away, Yuna rushes up to him but passes right through him. Tidus accepts his fate and Yuna tells Tidus she loves him. Embracing Yuna one last time, Tidus takes a running jump off the Fahrenheit's deck and enters the Farplane, where he is reunited with the spirits of Braska, Auron, and Jecht. Tidus gives his father a jovial high-five, proof that the two are finally at peace. In the depths of the ocean among swirling pyreflies, Tidus wakes up and swims toward the surface with a smile on his face. Final Fantasy X-2 "Perhaps not the young man shown in the sphere that Kimahri discovered on Mt. Gagazet..." —Dossier description Yuna views a sphere recording showing a young man with the exact likeness of Tidus trapped in a cage and demanding to be freed to let him see "the summoner". The sphere compels Yuna to join the Gullwings, a sphere hunting group, and travel all around Spira in the hope she could discover what really happened to the man she loves. Maechen implies Tidus's likeness and abilities are the fayth's way of recreating Shuyin, who was a blitzball ace in his own right during Zanarkand's golden age. If at the end of her journey Yuna tells the fayth she wants to see Tidus again, he is revived by the fayth. He wakes up in the depths of the ocean and swims to the surface finding himself off the coast of Besaid Island. Tidus is greeted by Yuna and a crowd of people on the beach, including Wakka and Lulu. Tidus and Yuna travel to Zanarkand, where Tidus tells Yuna about his theory of the fayth gathering his thoughts and putting them back together, but asks if he is still just a dream. Yuna asks if he will disappear again, but Tidus says they should just cherish each other. Yuna playfully pushes Tidus into a pool of water and Tidus tells Yuna off for not cherishing him, but she tells him he didn't disappear. International + Last Mission Should one obtain the Good or Perfect Ending, Yuna will mention living with Tidus in Besaid. In Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts Tidus is a friend of Sora, Riku, and Kairi, and is a resident of the Destiny Islands, spending most of his time with Wakka and Selphie. In Sora's 'Dive to the Heart,' Tidus appears in the Destiny Islands area along with Wakka and Selphie. His question, like the other two, determines Sora's leveling pace for the rest of the game. Q: "What are you so afraid of?" Sora can answer the question in three different ways. Either A) getting old, B) being different, or C) being indecisive. Later, on Destiny Islands, if Sora talks to him, Tidus will offer to duel Sora. If Sora declines the fight Tidus will have multiple possible remarks; the most notable being that he and Wakka are working on some type of underwater ball game; which is a reference to Blitzball from Final Fantasy X. If Sora loses a practice battle with Tidus on the second day in the Destiny Islands, Tidus performs his victory pose from Final Fantasy X by tossing his sword upward then catching it before swinging it to his side. Tidus's fate after the Destiny Islands' destruction is unknown, but he reappears on the island just as he left once Sora defeats Ansem and the worlds are restored. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Tidus appears with Wakka and Selphie in both Sora and Riku's stories as part of the memory-based Destiny Islands in Castle Oblivion. Some time after Sora goes to sleep, the real Tidus is seen playing with Wakka and Selphie on a beach while Kairi is facing the Small Island. Kingdom Hearts II He does not appear in Kingdom Hearts II; however, Selphie mentions that he and Wakka are "All wrapped up in their ball game," which furthers the blitzball reference from the first game. Kingdom Hearts coded Tidus makes a third appearance, this time as a data version of himself, alongside Wakka and Selphie. He appears on the data version of Destiny Islands, collected from memory of before it was destroyed by the Heartless. He was searching for the reason behind the blocks all over the island. He saw the Black Coated man right near the waterfall, but doesn't tell Sora of the man's whereabouts until Sora defeats Tidus. On Sora's Team Tidus remains in his world to fight off Heartless to become stronger and call the team with Wakka. When the team visits, he spends time with each member to see what it's like in the other worlds. Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Fighters Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Strong characters Category:Sons Category:Square Enix characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good hearted characters Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Heroes Category:Handsome heroes Category:Manga characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Fantasy characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Orphans